battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
UH-1 Iroquois
Were you looking for the UH-1Y Venom from Battlefield 3? The UH-1 Iroquois (commonly known as the UH-1 Huey)is a military helicopter powered by a single, turboshaft engine, with a two-bladed main rotor and tail rotor. The helicopter was developed by Bell Helicopter to meet the United States Army's requirement for a medical evacuation and utility helicopter in 1952, and first flew on 20 October 1956. Ordered into production in March 1960, the UH-1 was the first turbine-powered helicopter to enter production for the United States Military, and more than 16,000 have been produced worldwide. Battlefield Vietnam ]] In Battlefield Vietnam, the UH-1 comes in an attack variant, the Huey Gunship, and a transport variant, the Huey, and is operated by the United States Marine Corps, Military Assistance Command, Vietnam, United States Army and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. It is the counterpart to the North Vietnamese Army Mi-8 Hip, though the vehicles differ rather largely. Huey Gunship The Huey Gunship is the the attack variant of the UH-1, and is the gunship of the American and South Vietnamese forces. The American attack helicopters are the AH-1G HueyCobra and the OH-6 Loach. The gunship has space for two players: one pilot and one co-pilot. The pilot controls the vehicle as well as the two rocket pods which can be fired with the primary (right) and secondary (left) fire buttons. The co-pilot controls a nose-mounted grenade launcher and dual-miniguns. Appearances *Operation Game Warden *Operation Irving *Operation Hastings *Siege of Khe Sahn *The Ia Drang Valley File:UH-1CB.png File:BFV_UH-1_HUEY_ROCKET.PNG|Firing a rocket File:BFV_UH-1_HUEY_GRENADE_LAUNCHER.PNG|Launching a grenade Huey The Huey is one of the transport helicopters of American and South Vietnamese forces, the other being the ACH-47 Chinook. It has space for five players: one pilot, two gunners who operate stationary M60s with 400 rounds each and on each side of the vehicle, and two passengers who hang from the side hatches and have their infantry weapons available. The vehicle has a relative lack of armament and cannot engage enemy vehicles in a combat role, and has the purpose of quickly transporting friendly troops. Appearances *Operation Game Warden *Operation Cedar Falls *Operation Hastings *Saigon - 1968 *Fall of Lang Vei *The Ia Drang Valley File:BF_Vietnam_Huey.jpg|A UH-1D taking part in Operation Game Warden File:UHTHY-1.jpg Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The UH-1 appears in-game as the USA's main attack helicopter. The pilot of the Huey can use two rocket pods, while two passengers can use door-mounted M60 machine guns. Two more passengers can use their own weapons and gadgets from the jump-seats at the sides of the helicopter. This feature lets an engineer repair the Huey while it is airborne, and also means that said engineers can engage tanks from the sides without the pilot having to bring the Huey's front around to engage with the rockets. In terms of firepower, the Huey is the equivalent of both an attack helicopter and the UH-60 Blackhawk from the base game. But, unlike the Helicopters from the base game, it is vulnerable to small arms fire, and heavy machine gun fire can destroy it very quickly. It is highly recommended to have an engineer filling one of the two door gunner or jump seats, as they can repair the helicopter when it is on the ground or away from the fighting, and the pilot should also equip the Armour Specialization, to increase the protection given to the helicopter. However, in-flight repairing only works when the helicopter is stationary, and doing so is likely to draw the attention of enemy engineers if the helicopter is repaired when in full view, so placing cover between the enemy and the UH-1 is a good idea. Inexperienced pilots will find that the UH-1 is a bad choice for practice flying due to the lack of other airborne targets and lack of protection against small-arms fire. The UH-1 is commonly shot down very soon after it arrives over a combat zone because of these weaknesses. However, the UH-1 has been given a significant increase in the effective power of its rocket pods, compensating for the lack of armour, allowing it to take down tanks and other vehicles quicker than the Attack Helicopters from the base game. Appearances Rush *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Conquest *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Squad Deathmatch *Phu Bai Valley File:BFBC2V_UH-1.png|The UH-1 in Battlefield : Bad Company 2: Vietnam File:BFBC2V_UH-1_REAR.png|Rear of the UH-1 File:BFBC2V_UH-1_DRIVER.png|Driver's seat UH1StatsBC2V.png|The UH-1's in-game description HueyThirdM60D.png|View from the side mounted M60. HueySecM60D.png|View from the side mounted M60, other side. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the words "Death From Above" are written on the left side of the UH-1 and there's a drawing of a girl on the right side. *The player can kill himself while in the gunners seat, if they shoot at the floor directly at the base of the M60, the bullets will richocet. References ru:UH-1 Iroquois Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Attack Helicopter